cwacharacterhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Prosstang Industries Weapons Factory on Dellalt
The Prosstang Industries (Weapons) Factory on Dellalt, a.k.a. the Prosstang Blaster Factory, in fact produced many lines of vibroblades, and slug-throwing pistols, as well as laser rifles and pistols during its long span of operation. Additionally, weapon systems modifications to armor sets were also within the scope of operations at this facility during its history. Brief History of the Factory at Dellalt Initially constructed in 1393 BBY, the facility was expanded and upgraded over hundreds of years until it ceased operations in 16 BBY. Initially, members of the Clan Prosstang '''were generally the executive, management and labor force for the entire operation on Dellalt, as elsewhere with Prosstang Select Arms Manufacturing. The factory on Dellalt also featured a tapcaf built in the 800s BBY. After the Excision in 738 BBY, the official reporting function for this facility was closed, and the New Mandalorian government was informed that all Prosstang Select Arms Manufacturing facilities had been shuttered or were in the process of being re-tooled for production of consumer goods. To some extent this was true, but weapons and armor production continued without regulation at Dellalt. Eventually, as Prosstang Select Arms Manufacturing reorganized as Prosstang Industries under the visionary leadership and political savvy of '''Jelkiga Prosstang-Velrrus, the factory would in fact take on more consumer product lines to supplant severely constrained demand. When Prosstang Industries had reached its zenith of diversity in terms of resource acquisition, processing, product design and manufacturing in the 30s BBY, Dellalt was a Clan favorite location for celebrating the successes of the business. There were a handful of enormous factory complexes that had been constructed elsewhere, including on Ord Mantell, Corellia and Coruscant - but the sentimental favorite of many continued to be Dellalt. The Manufacturing Floor The size of the production area within the factory building fluctuated over the nearly 1400 years of operation. By the end of its productive life in 16 BBY, the manufacturing floor took up less than two large rooms, with most of the area within the factory consumed by a landing zone and dock facilities that once were unneeded prior to the rise of the New Mandalorians, and later, Death Watch and the Grand Army of the Republic. The Dock The factory dock was sufficiently sized to handle small and mid-sized freighters, with a security shack located to the east, near the opening of the landing bay. A loading crane and freight elevators served the rear area beyond the landing zone. The Eagles' Nest From the upper levels of the factory, to the west of the loading crane and stowage, was an area for security staging. This area was designed with a drop-off to intercept unauthorized visitors from above, with jetpack use being assumed. Crane & Stevedore's Gantry The large crane operating in the Prosstang Factory at Dellalt operated based on a micro-reactor and hydraulics to enable extremely heavy loads to be lifted in rather tight spaces. The weight-stress capacity of the flooring in the factory was in fact much less than the ability of the crane to lift, and a short handful of incidents over the life of the building occurred where the flooring gave way to exceptionally heavy loads. Pross' Tap The tapcaf that eventually would become Pross' Tap under the caring direction of Ferrigo Prosstang and Jannigo Prosstang operated in various forms and under different owners for most of its existence. Although arguably a place one would have expected to primarily serve factory workers, many nefarious criminals and wayfarers visited th e tapcaf. Many fights broke out, many deals and contracts for mercenary support and bounties were sealed here. It was said that the notorious Ithorian bounty hunting brothers Bulduga and Onca were hired at Pross' Tap in 24 BBY by Jannigo Prosstang to find his cousin Ferrigo's children. Gallery of Factory Images